


Cherry

by honeybunchesofgoats



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Character, Coffee Shops, M/M, Sex Work, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybunchesofgoats/pseuds/honeybunchesofgoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way they met wasn't the most conventional, but Rin is glad it happened, nonetheless.<br/>(Rin is a college student balancing two jobs, swim practice, and homework.  Rei is a victim to Nagisa's high-jinks.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> Okay here it is, a typical college/coffee shop au with a little bit of sex work sprinkled in cause I can't go without it. Despite the nature of Rin's job, this fic will be mostly sfw. Sorry to disappoint, but it won't go into detailed phone sex (what's the point of Rin being a sex worker if you don't get into smutty details you may ask? Well, it's a job he has to make money. I'm treating it as I would any other job. This is not the fic for smutty times, soooooo... if you want that you'll have to look somewhere else).

"Age 21, male, likes to be called Daddy. Shall I connect you now, Cherry?"

After he muted the television, Rin leaned back on his sofa and propped his feet up on the coffee table, carefully avoiding the day old takeout containers that sat precariously close to the edge.

"Yup, ready whenever."  He cleared his throat and examined his nails as he heard the telltale _click_ that disconnected him from the operator and put him through to the caller.  The background noise on the phone shifted ever so suddenly and Rin heard voices.  _Come on, Rei-chan, just take the phone!_   Some shuffling sounds and then _Nagisa-kun, what is--?_ Rin smiled to himself as he heard the two bickering.  This should be interesting.

"Hello?"  The person's, _Rei-chan's_ , voice was deep and professional.

"Hey Daddy, ya feeling lonely tonight?"  Silence.  Rin gave it a few seconds.  "Don't leave me hanging, you sounded so promising."

" _Nagisa-kun!  Who did you call!"_

There was someone, _Nagisa-kun_ , laughing in the background.  Typically, Rin would be annoyed with someone calling as a prank, as it did happen time to time, but this wasn't technically a prank on himself, it was on this poor Rei-chan.  And if Rin were being honest, he liked the change of pace.  Also, he was getting paid for it.

"Ah, I'm sorry, um..."

"Call me Cherry, honey."

"Right," Rei cleared his throat, "Cherry.  I'm sorry, but my friend called you without my knowledge or consent.  I sincerely apologize for any inconvenience it may have caused you."

"Oh, it's no inconvenience to me, Rei, was it?  I was awfully lonely tonight until you came along."  Rin picked at a thread on the sofa's cushion and watched colors flash on the TV screen through unfocussed eyes.

"O-oh, well.  Well, I apologize again but I must be going."

"Oh, that's too bad, you sound so handsome."

"It is impossible to gauge someone's appearance by their voice alone, if you don't mind me pointing out, Cherry-san."

Rin had to suppress a snort.  _Cherry-san?_ As if his pseudonym wasn't stupid enough on its own already.

"Oh, that's not true, Rei, I'm almost positive you're gorgeous.  Exactly what I want."

"P- _Please_ , you couldn't possibly know that from just the few sentences we've exchanged in this conversation."

Rin smirked.  "I think I know what I want, Rei.  Do you not want me, is that was it is?  Look me up on the site since you can't let your imagination run free with my voice, see if you like what I have to offer."

"Ah, Cherry-san, imagination is _not_ a logical-- Oh."

"Oh?"

"...You are very beautiful, Cherry-san."

Rin raised his eyebrows.  "Well, look at that.  Someone's interested after all."

"I did not say that.  I simply complimented your appearance."

"That's a start."

"Although the layout of the company's website is not very beautiful at all."

Rin did allow himself to snort this time.  "A man of high taste."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, _nothing_ ," Rin sighed dramatically, "It's just that you're the first person who's looked at a list of call boys and thought _gee, this site is formatted poorly_ instead of _which one of these hot pieces of ass am I gonna Skype with tonight_."

"Wouldn't you agree that when something is completed perfectly that is when it's the most beautiful?"

"Are we talking about the website or sex here?  Cause if it's sex you're wooing me.  Give me that perfect completion, Rei, I'll show you a sight you've never seen before,.  Something real beautiful."

"N-no, that's not-- I w-wasn't!  It could pertain to sexual intercourse if you preferred, but I was talking about anything in general, specifically the website, in this case.  Seriously, who decided that font in white would work on a purple background?"

"I don't know, Rei, but--"

"And honestly, this could be so much more organized.  Why are there _two_ columns of text?  There is hardly enough text present to even call for such a format."

"Oh, go on, talk dirty to me, it's getting me hot."  Rin rolled his eyes.

"C-Cherry-san!"

"Please, darling, drop the -san."

"Right, if you wish.  Ah, I'm really getting distracted, I meant to take up no more of your time and be on my way.  Since it was my friend who called in the first place."

"Aw, am I distracting you?  I'm blushing.  And tell your friend I say thank you, it's been a pleasure talking with you, Rei.  Not very often I get to talk to such handsome, polite gentlemen."

"You have no way of knowing my physical appearance, Cherry, we've established this."

"Well perhaps next time we talk you should Skype me.  I'd love to see that face of yours when I show you what a good time is all about."

"Ah, w-we'll see."

"Don't be shy, hon."

" _Rei-chan is still on the phone? Didn't know Rei-chan had the money for that._ ”

Rin chuckled as he heard the two friends start bickering again.  Rei's angry scolding ( _Nagisa-kun you do not use someone else's credit card_ and _you are going to pay me back in full, Nagisa-kun_ ) andNagisa's sing-song teasing.

"Ah, Cherry-san, have a good evening."

And just like that, the call was disconnected.  Rin stared at the phone in his hand until the screen's light turned off then placed it on the coffee table with a shrug.  Hardly any effort went into that call, no faking orgasms, no moaning, not even any actual dirty talk.  Just some light flirting.  Rin couldn't even call it money _earned_.  Not that he was complaining.  He yawned and stretched, stood up and made his way to the small kitchen to scrape up a meal.  He was halfway back to the couch with a mouthful of cereal (not a nutritious dinner, he's _aware_ ) when his phone lit up and rang.

"Age 47, Male, Returning caller: Yamazaki.  Shall I connect you now?"

* * *

 

Rin flopped down on the couch, muffling his face into a throw blanket.  One of those old knitted ones, with triangles of alternating colors, that no grandparent would be caught dead without in their home.  This one might have been crafted by his great grandmother, though Rin wasn't too sure.  It definitely had that permanent old person smell to it, that wouldn't go away no matter how many times he washed it.  For now, the scent of the blanket was a comfort, like a safe embrace.  The past couple of weeks since he got the relatively short and effortless phone call from _Rei-chan_ , had been exhausting.  Between his classes, day job at the campus's cafe, and night job on top of swim practice and homework, Rin felt like he was driving a car with brakes that were slowly giving out.

A knock on the door made him jump back to reality and he sat up, rubbing his eyes until he saw sparks of color and flashes of light across the insides of his eyelids.  He let his vision clear before he shuffled his way to the door, which barely opened before a small body was at him, clutching his shirt.

"Rin-Senpai, I don't know what I'm going to do, I have two essays to write tonight that are both due tomorrow, but I'm also over two hours late on answering an email to my professor _and_ I'm on call in three hours!"

"Whoa, easy, Ai.  Breathe."  Rin shut the door and guided Ai to sit on the couch.  "Answer the email first, then ask for extensions on the essays.  Then start the essays and work on them until you have to go on call.  It will be okay."

Ai took a few seconds to calm down.  "Right, okay.  You're right, Senpai.  Thank you."

"Yeah."  Rin sat down next to him.

"Are you on call, Senpai?"

Rin shook his head.  "Not tonight.  Thank fuck.  I'm so tired from practice and have a shitload of studying to do.  I'll go to my bedroom when you go on call."

"Thank you, Senpai."

With that, Rin opened a book and began to scan the pages until he found the section he needed.  Ai cracked open his laptop and started tapping away at the keyboard.  Ai was one of Rin's closest friends, although their friendship was more of a result of being in the same dorm room in high school rather than seeking each other out.  Rin wouldn't have engaged him otherwise, but the kid grew on him and helped him learn a lot about himself in turn.  Then of course, Ai followed him to college, which Rin supposed he didn't mind because he rather have Ai happy and being successful than not pushing himself to his fullest potential.  Rin knew Ai looked up to him and inspired him to strive for the best, and though getting Ai into the sex work industry was never his intention, here they were, and Ai was surprisingly good at it.  He allowed Ai to work from his apartment because the dorms were hardly an appropriate place to take calls or video chats, plus the campus had the most shitty wifi in the entire city.

Rin retired to his bedroom when Ai got to work, popping in some headphones to do some homework without distraction.  Sometimes he would lay in bed and listen to his friend, as weird as that was for a friend to do, but Ai was so _good_ at his job and Rin liked his voice.  He didn't feel anything from it, he never felt anything from anyone, in fact.  A sex worker who wasn't sexually inclined.  Go figure.  He could get it up and perform on command and make a convincing act of enjoying it, and he _did_ enjoy it, but on his own personal time, he had no sex drive.  Rin thought that perhaps that was why he got into sex work.  He was intrigued by sex but in an unconventional way.  It was frustrating, to be constantly thinking about sex but having no desire to actually _have_ it, and working the phone line gave him an outlet.

Rin studied for a few hours until he found himself reading the same line over and over.  He switched off his light and tucked in, turning his iPod down so he could hear Ai over the music.  With his strange lullaby numbing his exhaustion, Rin fell asleep quickly.

* * *

 

"Oi, Momo.  Pay attention!"

The energetic freshman almost bumped headfirst into Rin in the small space behind the cafe counter.  There was only so much room for them to take and make orders, and it was no place to turn sharp on your heel with a hot, uncapped cup of coffee.  Like Momo just did.

"Ow, Senpai!"

Rin narrowed his eyes at Momo, who shook the scalding coffee off his hand.  Without another second to waste on his coworker, Rin turned his attention to next customer in line.

"What will it be today?"

The customer looked up at the menu, dark eyes scanning the menu from behind red framed glasses.  "Ah, I'll have a small hot chai latte, please."

Rin punched it into the register.  "Anything else?"

"Yes, hold on."  The customer turned to his friend.  "Nagisa-kun, what would you like?"

Rin tilted his head, perking up at the name.  That was the same name from that phone call all those weeks ago.  Honestly, he hadn't even had time to think about _Rei-chan and Nagisa-kun_ , he had been so busy.  Of course, this could be any _Nagisa-kun_ , right?  There couldn't be only one _Nagisa-kun_ in the entire human population.  Boys with girly names weren't _that_ uncommon, right?  Right.

It's not like Rin was a little let down that _Rei-chan_ never took up his offer to Skype.  It's not like he wasn't at least a little curious about this strange _Rei-chan_ who preferred to analyze website layouts rather than have some quality phone sex.  Not at all.

"I want a mocha coffee frap!  With whipped cream.  And," Nagisa pressed his nose against the glass display case housing the baked goods, "I'd like a glazed cinnamon roll. Please!"

"Nagsa-kun, that is way too much sugar and not a nutritious start to your day."  The customer pinned his friend with a look, but Nagisa only rolled his eyes, obviously used to his friend's chiding.

"Is that all?"  Rin looked at the customer, trying to memorize what he looked like.  Not that he cared if it was the guy from the call.  Nope.

The customer pushed up his glasses with one hand and pulled out a wallet from his back pocket with his other.  "That's all for us today, thank you."

Rin noticed the guy didn't smile but didn't seem unkind, only polite and too formal for his own good.  How he could be so close to this colorful, spunky _Nagisa-kun_ was baffling.  But then again, the same could be said about Rin and Ai's friendship.  Unlikely matches usually made the best pairs.

He handed his card to Rin and while Rin waited for the payment to process he snuck a peak at the name on it.  _Ryugazaki Rei._   Rin raised an eyebrow but didn't have time to dwell on his discovery when the receipt printed.  He tore it against the serrated edge and handed it back to the customer, _Rei-chan_ , along with his card.

"It'll just be a few moments.  Pick up is down to your left."

Rin turned and got to filling the order for the pair of friends who were completely unaware that they speaking once again with the sex worker they called up almost a month earlier.

* * *

 

"Have you ever seen any of your clients in person?"

Rin and Ai were sitting in Rin's apartment doing homework.  Ai looked up from his laptop, big eyes searching Rin's face for a moment.

"No.  I don't think I have.  Why, have you?"

"Remember that time I told you about the guy I talked to because his friend pranked him into calling me?"

"The website one?"

"Yeah, that guy."  Rin tapped his chin with the end of his pen. "I'm pretty sure I served him and his friend coffee this morning."

Ai turned his body to face Rin and leaned forward.  "No way!  Did he recognize you?"

"Well, he only knows what I look like based on my picture on the site, and I look quite different at my job in uniform and all.  So no, thankfully."

"Was he cute?"

"Yeah.  He kinda looked dorky, though.  Tucked in shirt and he had his backpack straps buckled on, seriously who even _uses_ those buckles, but he seemed really fit.  Must work out or play a sport or something.  His friend was cute, too."

"Huh.  Small world after all, right Senpai?"

Rin ran his hand through his hair.  "Guess so.  Kinda wish he'd call me back, honestly.  It was the easiest phone call I ever had."

"Aw, Senpai, you have a crush!"

"Don't be stupid, Ai.  You have to know the person to have a crush on them."

"But you want to know him, don't you?"

Rin huffed and slouched back into the couch.  "Well, now that I've seen him in person I kinda wanna see him again.  Maybe I just want more friends.  I dunno."

"Well... He must go to school around here or even live on campus!  Next time you see him you should talk to him!"

"Ai!"  Rin flicked him in the forehead. "Now you're really being stupid.  Who starts a conversation with _oh hey, I recognized your name on your credit card and I'm the guy you talked to that time your friend called a phone sex hotline.  I promise I'm not a stalker._ "

Ai pouted and rubbed his forehead.  "Well, you don't have to say _that_ , Senpai.  Just make normal conversation.  People do that, you know."

"No, I can't.  It's too weird.  I'm only thinking so much about it cause he wasn't a typical caller."

"Uh huh, okay, Senpai."  Ai turned back to his laptop, swiping his finger over the mouse touchpad to exit his screensaver.  Rin noted Ai was done with the conversation and directed his attention back to his own text book sitting half-hazardly on his lap.  With a sigh, he closed his eyes and willed himself to clear his mind and get back to studying.

It worked.  A little.

* * *

 

The school's library was always a relaxing place to come to.  Quiet, full of resources, secluded.  Everything Rin needed at the moment.  The end of the semester was upon him and he was pretty sure the brake-line in his metaphorical car had snapped weeks ago, and now he was speeding downhill in a flurry of test papers and half-written essays.  At least the library offered some sense of accomplishment.  Rin had blown through a good chunk of studying, gathered and organized research for an essay, and filled out a bunch of assignments he needed to turn in yesterday.

The sun was setting and Rin decided that it was time to head back to his apartment and have some dinner before he needed to work.  He had three video chats scheduled for tonight, and then was on open call.  Stifling a yawn, Rin gathered his belongings and slung his bag over his shoulder, and set off to return a few books to their homes on the shelves.

"Oh, pardon me, I apologize."

Rin blinked and realized someone had bumped into him, and was talking to him.  "It's..."  Rin found himself, for the second time in two months, face to face with Rei.  "Fine.  It's fine."  He tried to smile but it turned out like a grimace and Rin inwardly cringed at himself.  He must look awful standing there in sweatpants, with hair in need of a washing and tied back in a sloppy ponytail, a baggy jacket over a black tank top.  Self consciousness crept into his cheeks, coloring them a slight shade of pink.

Rei nodded and pushed up his glasses.  "Right.  Well, if you're not hurt, I'll be going."

"No."

Rei smiled questioningly and rubbed the back of his neck.  "Pardon?"

"No, not hurt."  Rin shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.  "Ah, sorry.  I'm really friggen tired."

Rei's awkward smile turned to one of understanding.  "Perhaps you should grab a coffee or tea.  I normally don't suggest caffeine this late in the evening but during finals, I believe one should do what they must to succeed."

"Right, I might just take you up on that."  Rin held up the books he was holding.  "After I return these."

Rei leaned forward, his eyes shining.  "Are you taking the class on sexual dimorphism and reproductive behavior in marine life?  I took that course last year."

Rin looked down at his books on marine biology and reef shark reproduction.  "Yeah, taking it as an elective.  It's pretty cool, I guess."  If one could really gave a shit about how sea life got it on.

"Oh, I just loved that class, isn't nature beautiful?  I tend to find the dolphins and whales most fascinating.  They're extremely intelligent, you know."

Rin shrugged.  "I like the sharks."

"Sharks are also intelligent creatures, although I wouldn't like to be near one.  Even seeing them at the aquarium makes me nervous."

Rin huffed a laughed through his nose.  "Why, 'fraid you might get bitten?"

Rei turned his chin up.  "Well with teeth like that and bloodlust to match, I wouldn't risk it.  Besides, they're not very beautiful."

"Well," Rin displayed his sharp teeth in a cocky grin, "I suppose we all have our own perception of beauty."

"Y-yes.  The saying is that beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

"It is indeed."  Rin winked, although he wasn't even sure himself what the wink implied.  Rei pushed up his glasses and cleared his throat.

"R-right.  It was nice talking to you?  I'm Ryugazaki Rei, by the way.  If you ever need any help in your class there feel free to look me up on the school email and contact me."

"Matsuoka Rin.  And thanks."

Rei nodded and with one last unsure smile, he walked down an aisle of books, leaving Rin alone with his thoughts.  Rin dropped the books off at the book return, ignoring the exasperated sigh from the librarian, and decided perhaps a coffee would be a good idea.

* * *

 

Four days later Rin was pouring a customer their coffee when he heard familiar voices.

"Rei-chan, can you buy me a chocolate croissant? _Please?_ "

"Nagisa-kun, I have bought you breakfast three times already this week.  I think it's your turn to buy _me_ something in return."

"You're no fun, Rei-chan."

Rin gave the customer their coffee and then smiled at the two friends.  "Hey, uh... Ryugazaki, was it?"  Of course he knew Rei's name, but he couldn't let Rei know that.

"Ah, yes, Matsuoka-san!  I thought you had looked familiar in the library, but I couldn't remember how I recognized you."

Nagisa poked Rei in the arm.  "Aren't you going to introduce me, Rei-chan?"

"Right, Nagisa-kun, this Matsuoka Rin--"

Nagisa cut Rei off.  "Hi, Rin-chan! I'm Nagisa!"

"Nagisa-kun, that is extremely rude!"

Rin waved his hand.  "Eh, whatever. Just drop the -chan.  Rin is fine.  So what can I get you today?"

"Rei-chan would like to buy me a chocolate croissant and a hot coco."

Rei sighed and took out his wallet.  "Honestly, Nagisa-kun..."

"Is that all?"  Rin looked between the two of them.

Rei nodded.  "It is, thank you."

"Hey, RinRin, you know... You look awfully familiar."

Rin counted Rei's change and handed it back to him, then swiped a small piece of wax paper to handle the croissant with.  "Yeah, kid?  Seen me around?"

"Hmmm, maybe." Nagisa held a finger to his chin in thought.  "Although, I'm not sure that's it."

Rin handed him his food.  "I'm on the swim team.  Maybe you've seen my picture in the school emails?"

"No... it's not that..."

Paranoia wasn't the easiest of feelings to ignore, but Rin brushed it off and stayed calm.  There was no way Nagisa would recognize him from the one picture on the site.

"Oh!  RinRin looks like Rei-chan's boyfriend!"

Rin's heart took a dive, his insides experiencing heavy turbulence.  Well, shit.  Rin capped the hot coco and handed it to Nagisa.

" _Nagisa-kun, I do not have a boyfriend._ "  Rei's face was impossibly red.

"You would if you called him back!"

"Not funny, Nagisa-kun.  I don't appreciate your teasing."

"Oh lighten up, Rei-chan."

"I think it's time to get to class."  Rei looked at Rin and smiled, albeit bashfully.  "Thank you, Matsuoka-san."

"Yeah.  Hey, word of advice.  If this guy's as handsome as I am, I'd call him back.  Don't let him get away."

"H-hey now--"

"Listen to RinRin!"

Rin laughed, but only to hide his disappointment.  Why did he care if Rei had a person he might be interested in?

"Thank you for your advice, Matsuoka-san but Nagisa-kun is making stories up."

"No I'm not Rei-chan."  He leaned towards Rin and loudly whispered, "There's a guy."

"I can _hear_ you, Nagisa-kun."

"Duh, Rei-chan."

"Well," Rin smiled unsurely, "Hope everything works out.  I gotta get the next customer.  I'll see you around?"  He looked at Rei hopefully.

"Yes, see you around, Matsuoka-san."

"Bye RinRin!"

* * *

 

"I think he has a boyfriend.  Or at least his friend is trying to set him up with one."

Ai listened whole heartedly to every word Rin said, always willing to help his Senpai through an emotional crisis.  "Are you jealous that Ryugazaki-san doesn't like you?"

"No!" Rin scowled. "Why would he like me?  He hardly knows me!"

"Then why are you so upset?"

"I don't fucking know!  The worst part is I don't know if Nagisa was telling the truth that this other guy looked like me, or if he was just saying that to bring up the boyfriend thing.  He really likes to tease Ryugazaki.  You think he could be into someone like me?"

"Didn't he call you beautiful though?"

"He called _Cherry_ beautiful.  In his mind, they're two different people."

Ai nodded.  "But in reality, they're literally the same person!  So he'd have to think you're attractive!"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter.  I don't even care."

"Senpai..."

"Leave it alone, Ai.  I have to go on call in an hour.  I'm done talking about this."

Ai sighed and tucked his legs up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees.  "Let me know if you want me to leave."

"Nah, you can sleep here tonight.  You hungry?  There's some leftovers in the fridge.  I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Thank you, Senpai."

* * *

 

Rin sat shirtless in front of his computer.  He had gotten off a video chat 20 minutes ago and was expecting one of his regulars when he got an incoming call.  The popup told him the user was male, 21, and his username was r_butterfly.  A new caller.  Anticipation and nervousness swirled in his gut for two seconds before he clicked the green accept button and put on smirk.

"Hey hand... some."

Rin stared at Rei and Nagisa in disbelief.

" _RinRin?!_ "

Rei seemed to be in the same predicament as Rin, speechless and gaping like a fish out of water.

"I uh... Hey, Nagisa."  Rin waved.  "Ryugazaki."

Hearing his name seemed to bring Rei down to earth because he spluttered back to life.  "Matsuoka-san?"

"Well, technically, you called Cherry up, but yeah... Surprise?"

"I knew you looked familiar!"  Nagisa was bouncing in his seat.  "I finally got Rei-chan to agree to call you back!"

"Wait, so _I'm_ the boyfriend?"

Nagisa laughed, "I guess you are!"

"M-Matsuoka-san, please, I apologize, I didn't recognize you from the website--"

"Our poorly constructed website?"

"Yes, it is quite atrocious.  Ah, not the point.  I apologize if this makes you uncomfortable.  Nagisa-kun said he wouldn't give me back my daily planner with all my assignments and test dates in it unless I called."

Nagisa nudged Rei's shoulder with his head. "Hey, you're a tattletale."

"Well, it's the _truth_ , Nagisa-kun."  Rei scowled down at his friend and then pushed his glasses up, clearing his throat self righteously.  "Matsuoka-san, again, I apologize for all this.  We will stop wasting your time, as I'm sure you need to get back to work--"

"Having cyber sex!"

" _Nagisa-kun that is uncalled for!"_

Rin ran his hand through his hair and sighed.  "Yeah, I mean, he's not wrong."

"I'm sincerely sorry, Matsuoka-san!"

"Please, just call me Rin."

Rei's face turned red, noticeable even through the webcam.  "If you wish.  Call me Rei, as well."

"Alright, Rei."  Rin smiled.  "I'll see you around?  We should meet up sometime."

" _Oh!_  RinRin and Rei-chan should go on a date!"

Rei gave Nagsia an appalled look before turning away and averting his gaze.  "I'll see you around, Rin-san."

"Rin.  Just Rin."

Rei smiled and looked back up to the screen.  "Sorry."

"Hey, Rei."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for calling me back."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
